the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Jilian McLendon Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Jilian McLendon portrays Chloe one of the fences cleaners of the prison later killed in Cell Block D. ---- What role/roles have you had in The Walking Dead? ''' I am Chloe in every episode, no zombie work. '''Did your character have a backstory which was not shown/cut? If not, did you create one for yourself? My character didn't have a written backstory. However, since there were only three people selected to kill at the fence line, we decided that our characters were young nonconformist travelers that had spent their time fighting zombies instead of hiding attempting to eliminate the population, or die trying. Did you watch the show or read the graphic novel prior to your role? I actually was never into the show prior to working on it, however I was always up to date on what was happening each season because almost everyone I know is obsessed with it. I felt like I already knew a lot about the characters and what happened in previous seasons once I arrived on set because of my friends and family's recapping. Who are your favorite characters? Oh, I couldn't possibly choose! I think every character is vital and pulls their own for the continuation of the story. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? I was incredibly lucky to work with several of the directors on my set days and I found that each day was completely different. On the days we filmed on the fence line, the vibe was more laid back. We had a lot of work to do, lots of blocking, and working with stunt coordinators, but our day wasn't rushed at all and we were able to have a very successful film day while enjoying ourselves. It was a beautiful summer day and we were killing zombies. What could be better? When it came to filming inside the prison, the atmosphere changed to a more serious tone. Maybe that was because the scene was very dramatic. There was also a lot of us, zombies and humans alike, in close proximity to each other and a lot of action/chaos going on. That day actually seemed to go by quite quickly though. ' Was there anymore to the scenes that didn't make it past post-production with you in them?' Not that I know of. I mean, we had so many cameras on us, especially on the fence line, there is sure to be footage that didn't make it. As far as full scenes, I highly doubt it. Since we were so featured, they wouldn't have us appearing again, especially after our characters died. Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? I don't have any funny stories from on set, however it was pretty amusing going through blocking with the zombie background and the stunts coordinators. Our weapons had to go through the fence and hit a mark just inches from the walker's faces to appear as if it's going through depending on where the camera was positioned. Some of the background were a little worried we'd miss our marks, but we all pulled it off without and actual contact. That filming day was definitely a favorite of mine. What was the best thing about working on The Walking Dead? The best thing is definitely the cast and crew! Everyone is so nice and professional. There is also a great balance between working/ getting every shot done while also having fun doing it! The crew was always accommodating and great at communicating and giving direction. And every department from wardrobe to stunts was fantastic! I will never forget anyone I worked with on The Walking Dead set! ' If a zombie apocalypse were to happen which character from the show do you think you would be most like?' If there was a zombie apocalypse, I think the character I would emulate the most is Beth Greene (Emily Kinney). She is very soft spoken and focuses mostly on the children/domestic tasks- bringing out her caring, maternal side.Though I have no problem firing off a .22 rifle or crossbow in real life, I don't think my strengths would be in killing walkers. Haha Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Of course! The feature film "Love My Country" which I have been working on for the last 9 months just entered post production and is going through the editing process. We are so excited! We are going to submit to the festivals around the country in hopes of gaining recognition as far as acting quality and production value.(http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2821862/?mode=desktop )Other than that, I am consistently working on short films and indie projects around Atlanta, GA.I am cast as April O'Neil in a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles fan film which starts production in the coming months as well. Also I am also auditioning for work here in the south as well as L.A. If you'd like to see some of my past work, I have an active IMDb page (http://www.IMDb.me/jilianmclendon ) and a YouTube channel with some of my work as well! YouTube: JilianEMcLendon Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much! Anytime!! Category:Interviews